date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Appearance of the Mistress
Date A Live Fan Fiction: Double Ring Nanase by Highking Antoine29 Prologue: 29 years ago 1534 hours, a certain country in Europe. The sun dyed the whole city orange, it was afternoon and a girl stood in front of a corpse of a black haired man. A group of people wearing wiring suits and ahd gigantic guns on thier hands fired at her mercilessly but the girl just ignores them, her current adversaries wanting to kill her and finish her off completely. A group of people who wants to kill creatures like her; this girl was clearly not human. “Why?” The girl muttered as her surroundings was heavily bombarded but she was protected by a force field. She sobbed and slumped at the corpse of the man who was swimming in his own blood and had a gigantic hole on his body. She was a transcendent beauty that would make everyone envious of her, even a goddess would be. With her beauty alone would be enough to stop anyone’s time just by looking at it. She had pristine pale complexion, she had that beautiful silky ash blonde hair and beautiful emerald eyes that made the stars pale in difference. But on her beautiful face was a sad expression, an expression full of despair and sadness. Soon enough anger aroused inside her and that anger quickly destroyed her rationality as she glared at the people floating at the skies. “Shit! Her spirit waves are increasing! Commence attack! Artillery teams continue to fire! Assault teams attack!” Light formed in their hands and made multiple weapons like rifles, swords, halberds, guns, bows and many others. the weapon was materialized thoughts of the sue of their realizers. She is clearly a spirit, Spirit existences that could destroy the world just by existing, Appearing out of nowhere, spreading destruction on a whim, they were monsters on the level of natural disasters. They are the cause of the disasters known as spacequakes. And this girl raised her hand as she glared at them. “(Yahweh Tzabaoth)!” Her clothes quickly changed into a light silver white dress. Tears fell in her face as she glared at them. She was attacked by a bombardment but it was useless the bombardment didn’t even hit her instead it vanished before hitting her. Multiple missiles charged at her but still she just sneered in reply to them. All the missiles vanished like they were bubbles. Others charged at her but it was futile they were blown away by a huge shock wave. The girl quickly raised her hand as it convulsed a little. “Manifest, Uriiiiieeeeellllllll!!” She shouted on the top her voice and quickly a silver lustrous ring was manifested on her hand then she wore it. 20 silver spheres surrounded her wrist as she raised her hand to the side. Tears still continue to flow in her face. She blankly stared at the sky as multiple human figures. "—Kill kill (destroy) kill (erase) everything. Die die(end) die (perish)." She muttered and the ring dazzled in a silver light and the silver spheres found their way to the end of her hand. “Aaaaa” She shouted and her throat trembled. “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” The whole surroundings shook and everyone trembled as shouts of people running for their lives were heard. “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” The whole ground trembled. A group of five people ran away from the vicinity and one of them carried a baby who cried and cried. “Why? Why? Why did you have to kill him?! How dare you people! H-he was the only one…!” The people floating at the skies gripped hardly their weapons and attacked her. Multiple people with melee weapons attacked as the bombardment continues, but even so the girl didn’t care her Astral dress protected her, her rationality was quickly destroyed. “ — Shamar(Immortal shield)!!" Appeared on her hand was a gigantic shield that had a sword on it. The girl got the sword and attached it to the end of the shield, she done it before the people with the weapons arrived to hit her. The shield quickly turned into a gigantic staffsword which had a length of about eight meters, an excessively oversized staffsword. she seperated the staffsword creating two four meter swords She quickly brandished her two swords and made a gigantic beeline engulfing the people and they were quickly turned away. She brandished it crazily and it destroyed all the building in just one hit, in a few minutes all the building was destroyed by her gigantic swords. Everyone who attacked her was overwhelmed. The sword quickly made the buildings fall and then hit the five people running for their lives; they were smashed by the building that fell. Other people tried to escape but quickly a huge silver explosion was seen engulfing the whole city, leaving no trace of anything. The girl stood there on the middle of the crater. Tears continuously fell in her face as she slumped and cried some more. “Why? Have I done something to you before I met him…?! Why do you have to do this!” She muttered as the gigantic swords fell on the ground vanished. He clearly saw it; he saw everything from the beginning to the end of the scene. That time she stole his attention, vision and his heart. His heart skipped a beat as he held his breath. She was an existence with transcendent beauty that transcends everyone he’s met appeared before him. It was an unbelievable scene that even he can see it with his two eyes but he can’t believe; she was unbelievably beautiful. But still he can’t tolerate the thing he just saw so he looked away grimacing at the girl. “So you saw it eh…? How great of you Shidou-kun but how? A connection between us? hmm…maybe it’s possible” A very beautiful girl was beside him. The girl had the same features as the girl crying but her dress is not the same and she wore a simple cloche. “Wh-who are you…? Why am I here…?” The boy, Itsuka Shidou bewilderedly asked. “I don’t know why you are here but…this is a thing important to me a single memory of my past that I remembered the only thing I remembered…” “Then…who are you?” “Hmm…oh, I still haven’t thought of a Japanese name yet... let’s see...” She used her pointing finger and lightly touched her chin seemingly thinking of a name. “Hmm…I’ll just tell you, Shidou-kun…but could you accept these cursed hands of mine?” “…” Shidou can’t say a thing for a reason and just looked at her at the girl. Shidou stared at her at a daze and took a glance at the girl who’s still crying on the ground. “I’ve destroyed thousands of lives, families, lovers and friends but will you accept me?” She muttered and raised her hand. Shidou could not find any words to say to this girl whom he clearly saw, slaughtered people. That time he saw the expression of the maiden, it was full of melancholy and sadness; regretting and mortifying about her sins. She extended her hand touched Shidou’s hand as she sweetly smiled. “I’ll meet you there…” She said as Shidou felt a certain feeling of light heartedness and comfort. “I’ll never let go of you again…never” His vision was slightly becoming hazy and hazy. He woke up in his room lying on his bed. He contemplated on what she said and raised his hands thinking of the girl from a distant dream of his that he just saw but it was so far away. He can’t understand that. “I’ll meet you there” He muttered as he got up for a new morning. Author's notes: by the way sorry for that similarity of Tohka in some ways but for i'll tell you this SHE IS CLEARLY DIFFERENT it's just because this thing would help the chapters... sorry if there are anything that is wrong hehehe i'm still a novice... 1st chap: A meeting with the 'male' spirt Category:Fan fiction